


Faint Recollections

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spoilers, Timeline Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: If there is a chance for a character to remember or get feelings about the things that happened during the game's timeline after the time reset, does that same chance hold for feelings to occur about Ray's timeline? An attempt at playing with that possibility. Not very pleasant deja vu of a different sort.





	

This was not a good night. Lynne shivered in the rain. She knew she should get moving soon, but she didn’t quite trust her legs yet. She had felt a horrible sense of dread when she entered the junkyard, but there were more important things than letting it win. She had a source to meet and information to get.

Instead she got one dead body for completely unknown reasons and she had come one wrecking ball away from joining him.  Where _had_ that come from?

A strange sense of unreality blanketed her. She couldn’t shake the sense that she should have joined him. She could swear that for a moment she felt the impact of a bullet. She stared toward the direction of the stairs going down. She really did not want to go down there.

Was this all a normal feeling for being nearly killed?

A falling umbrella startled her out of her whirling thoughts and feelings. She pulled herself back together. This is what happened. She was fine.

She had a hero to save.

 

While Jowd waited for Sissel to give him the signal to move, he kept an eye out for himself and pondered.

The past few days he had had the odd sensation that he had been through them before. He just chalked it up to every day being more or less the same in prison.

When he entered the execution chamber and saw the chair he _knew_ he was not going to die in it. By it, yes, but not in it. Before the explosion wiped everything away he had the briefest thought of ‘as expected.’

Then the world flipped on itself. Instead of the sweet nothingness of death he was sure he was meant to have he found himself with a consciousness of sorts and facing a ghost wearing a face he hadn’t seen in ten years with an enviable lack of memory and a different name.

Now he was alive and the cycling repetition was shattered. Even stranger than the feeling of ‘this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen’, was that for now at least he was okay with being alive. This was a fascinating game and Sissel’s identity dredged up the old investigative drive for the truth that he thought he’d long lost.

Sissel gave the signal and Jowd plunged on into a new fate.

 

Cabanela made his way back out to the prison courtyard. It was not where he wanted to be right now; in fact it was quite the opposite, but it was as close as he was going to get. When he entered the courtyard he suddenly froze – an unusual act in itself – and if there had been an onlooker who didn’t know any better they would have sworn the Inspector nearly lost his balance.

Cabanela’s instincts were screaming at him. They’d been on high alert all night, but now he couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen and that awful things had already happened, beyond the obvious event that would occur in just a few too short minutes.

He was furious. He was staving off the heavy weight of despair threatening to crush his chest.

 _There was a sensation of failure but it wasn’t just Him rising in his mind but his Lynne. He had failed her and she paid the ultimate price…_ No that wasn’t right. She was fine, as fine as could be expected under the circumstances.

 _More bad news of a type he couldn’t quite grasp, something about another death?_ That wasn’t right either.

_The click of a gun being cocked behind him and a faint memory of words. ‘And that makes three. Nice try, Inspector.’_

Cabanela whirled around searching the darkness. The courtyard appeared empty. A distant bell tolled the hour and brought him back to reality.

Not the reality it was meant to be. He reeled as a different and far more real weight settled on him. He was gone.

A small sound caught his attention. He blinked and raised his head and found himself facing yet another shock.

There He stood alive and bold as brass.

Bold anyway.

 

The Superintendent felt uncomfortably uneasy. As their deadline grew closer he knew their chances of success grew slimmer. Now that the fateful night had arrived he was finding it increasingly difficult to focus and not to be distracted by worry. No amount of reassuring coos from Lovey-Dove was shaking him out of it though she appeared determined to give it her best effort.

To his concern it wasn’t just Detective Jowd’s fate bothering him, but Cabanela’s as well.

Whoever or whatever the Manipulator was there was no doubt a great deal of danger, so perhaps it was only natural. Despite that it was difficult to imagine anything happening to the Inspector yet he couldn’t shake the feeling of dread for a morning where all would be lost.

His plans for leaving the country altogether were getting stronger.

“Must be getting old,” he muttered. Lovey-Dove gave him a soft coo and he reached up to give her a gentle pat.

He caught himself glancing at the clock again. How many times had it been now? Pointless act. He still had a body to examine.

It was at that moment the door burst open and he felt a rush of relief at seeing Cabanela enter. It was relief tinged with a new concern as the Inspector looked uncharacteristically tense and worried, but at least he was _alive._

He could dare to hope this night would end better than he had feared.

 

Ray was tired. It had been a long ten years. However, as the ghostly Sissel darted off from core to core to his mistress’s apartment he finally started to once more feel the young doggy energy of his old self. This time would be different. His mistress would be saved and everything would be okay. The lone red lamp bobbed cheerfully in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> It's fun exploring character thoughts and relationships after the game in regards to remembering bits or getting feelings about things.
> 
> Hadn't really touched on that happening to them during the game's timeline in reference to Ray's time before and wanted to make an attempt at playing with that. Thinking about Ray's timeline is a gloomy prospect.
> 
> We know Lynne died in the junkyard. We know Kamila was killed in the apartment. I assume Jowd died in the same way by exploding chair.
> 
> We don't know about Cabanela but as "all traces of Temsik" were to be wiped out along with Yomiel wanting revenge I can assume he got killed as well. I figured one possibility of how/where he got killed could be the prison's courtyard for extra tragedy. Also the thought that Yomiel might guess he'd go there to see that blot on his record wiped out (oh how you misjudged him, Yomiel) aaand wide open space, easy target there. 
> 
> Pigeon Man was probably safe? Since Yomiel was in Kamila's apartment with Tengo I guess he didn't bother sticking with his original plan. No point with Lynne getting killed right away. But since Yomiel didn't leave his body lying there, Cabanela and Pigeon Man would've never had that opportunity to get a hold of it, so no explosion, unless something else resulted in that. If they found he was looking in to Temsik then he might’ve been doomed but I don’t know how they’d find that out.


End file.
